Encounters of the Bechloe Kind
by sapphicsoul
Summary: A series of one-shots involving different encounters between our two favorite girls.
1. Something In the Water

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Title: Something In the Water

Rated M.

Anon prompt: Chloe and Beca are hiding their relationship for a while so they're not burdened by their friends' opinions on the relationship, but they can't seem to keep their hands to themselves *wink wink*. Over time, the Bellas all find out, and their reactions are entertaining. Do with it what you will. Thanks!

A/N: Hope this is what you were looking for anon. I wrote half of it after drinking a bottle of wine, so I hope it doesn't suck. Lol. Thank you for a great prompt. I had fun writing it.

Beca scooted her feet down the hallway towards Bellas rehearsal, mentally preparing herself for yet another one of Aubrey's rambling lectures. From out of nowhere, she felt herself being unceremoniously yanked into a nearby janitor's closet. Before she could utter a word of protest, she found herself roughly shoved up against the wall and assaulted by a pair of hungry lips. Recognizing the familiar touch and recovering from her initial shock, she began returning the frantic kisses. Her abductor pulled back, leaving her craving for more contact. Her needs were fulfilled when the same pair of hungry lips attached themselves to her neck. Softly moaning, she leaned her head back against the wall, granting better access to her captor. She could feel hot breaths trailing across her skin. Sharp teeth bit down hard on her pulse point, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the DJ.

Her abductor finally spoke up. "I've been dying to do that all day," Chloe purred out seductively, her hot breath caressing the DJ's ear.

Beca went to pull the redhead back in, but was met with resistance. She shot the other woman a quizzical look.

"We don't want to be late to practice. How would we explain it to Aubrey?" Chloe asked, gazing at the DJ mischievously.

Beca huffed out a sigh, letting her head fall back against the wall with a muted thud. "Shit…"

The couple had recently discovered their feelings for each other, but had mutually decided to keep it on the down low for a while. They both agreed that it was better that way, as they were both unsure about how their relationship would be received by their fellow Bellas.

Chloe slowly cracked the door open and peeked her head out to be sure no one was around. Turning her head around, she shot Beca a sexy smile and a wink. "I'll see you at practice." And with that, she was gone.

The DJ shook her head, trying to pull herself together before she walked out of the janitor's closet. "Jesus… she's trying to kill me." the brunette muttered to herself. She straightened out her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. As luck would have it, the moment she walked out the door, she came face to face with Cynthia Rose.

The other woman eyed Beca curiously, her gaze alternating between the door she had just come out of and back to the flustered DJ. "Uh, Beca… Why are you coming out of the closet?"

The shorter woman had to hold back a laugh at the absurdity and the irony of the question that had just been asked. "Uh, well…I, uh… Beca stammered. "I just got caught up thinking about an idea I had for a new mix, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I just went in the wrong door." Beca chuckled nervously, hoping the other woman would buy her story.

Cynthia Rose simply gave her another strange look and then walked off, shaking her head and muttering something about crazy ass white girls.

Bellas rehearsal proved to be pure torture for the DJ. Chloe was taking every opportunity she could to mercilessly tease the other woman. Beca was certain the universe was plotting against her when Aubrey made the decision to work on choreography. Of course, the redhead had capitalized on the opportunity to get close to her. She cursed silently as she lost timing, knowing that Chloe would be quick to "help" her get the steps right.

Beca's mind was racing as she felt Chloe's hips slowly grind into her from behind. _Fuck fuck fuck…_ It was all she could do to keep from spinning around and tackling the other woman to the ground and fucking her senseless. Other Bellas be damned. Chloe slowly ran her hands down the DJ's arms, taking hold of her hands and guiding them in the proper form. Leaning down close to the shorter woman's ear, Chloe whispered the counts softly. The hot breath blowing on the DJ's ear was driving her mad. Both women turned their heads to face each other, getting lost in one another's gaze.

They were snapped back to reality when someone nearby cleared their throat awkwardly. Beca looked around, seeing that everybody had dropped what they were doing and were now staring at them. Both girls jumped back like they'd been burned, suddenly finding interest in other things around them. The other Bellas exchanged amused glances before returning to what they were doing.

A week later Beca and Chloe found themselves alone in the auditorium before rehearsals. They had agreed to meet up early so they could spend some alone time together. Seizing the opportunity, Chloe slowly made her way over to the DJ, tugging the girl in by her collar for a kiss. Beca felt the redhead's tongue slide into her mouth. Chloe gently pushed her, backing her up until she felt the back of her thighs hit the piano. Between kisses, Beca attempted to be the voice of reason.

"We shouldn't….mmmm… be doing this here." Beca said halfheartedly as the redhead began sucking and biting her way down the DJ's neck. "What if someone walks in?"

"Don't worry. Practice doesn't start for another hour." the redhead breathed out. "That gives us plenty of time."

Beca couldn't bring herself to stop what was happening if she had wanted to as Chloe began kneading her breasts through the material of her shirt. Slowly, the redhead unbuttoned the DJ's shirt, making quick work of it until Beca was left wearing only her bra. She turned her attention back to the DJ's mouth while she brought her hand up and resumed kneading Beca's breast through her bra. She snaked her other arm behind Beca, deftly unhooking the clasp on her bra. She broke away from the brunette, removing the piece of clothing and haplessly tossing it to the side. Sliding down the shorter woman's body, she captured a taut nipple in her mouth, biting down lightly while her other hand skillfully massaged the other breast. Beca leaned back placing both hands on the keys of the piano causing a loud noise to erupt from the instrument. Desperate moans fell from the brunette's mouth.

Sensing the other woman's need for more contact, Chloe reached down and unbuttoned Beca's jeans, sliding her hand down to where the brunette needed her most. Not wasting any time, Chloe began to rub Beca's clit, eliciting soft curses from the smaller woman.

Chloe slid down the DJ's body into a kneeling position and pulled the brunette's jeans and underwear down, letting them pool around her ankles. She kissed her way up Beca's thighs, all the while still rubbing the girl's swollen bud. She brought her mouth up to the other woman's slick folds, replacing her fingers with her tongue.

"Oh, fuck, yes! God Chloe…." Beca moaned out, throwing her head back in pleasure.

The redhead slowly entered Beca with one finger, building up a steady rhythm before adding a second digit. She sucked and nibbled on the DJ's engorged clit, steadily moving her fingers in and out of the other woman.

Beca could feel herself getting close. She rocked her hips, matching the rhythm of Chloe's fingers. Just as she was nearing climax, she heard a shriek. Looking over, she saw Aubrey and the other Bellas standing at the door with a wide variety of expressions on their faces. Chloe, pulled back quickly, mortified from being caught with her face buried between Beca's legs.

"Oh my GOD!" Aubrey wailed out. "What the hell, Chloe?!

Beca stumbled around attempting to pull her pants up and locate her missing garments.

Chloe buried her face in her hands, too humiliated to actually formulate words. Both Cynthia Rose and Stacie stood, gaping at the scene with aroused looks on their faces. Lilly creeped around in the background, mumbling something that, as usual, no one could understand. Jessica and Ashley looked as if they were ready to faint, and Denise was too busy attempting to get Cynthia Rose to look away to even react to the situation. Fat Amy, being her usual self, was the first to speak up.

"So, this means that 3 of us are lesbians now?" she said in a surprised tone. "What, is it something in the water here?"


	2. Green Isn't a Good Color On You

Title: Green Isn't a Good Color On You.

Anonymous prompt: Chloe gets jealous when she meets Beca's ex.

Chloe and Beca strolled down the mall, enjoying a nice day of shopping. Well, Chloe shopped. Beca just followed her around, looking utterly bored. The brunette had only agreed to come along because it meant spending time with her girlfriend.

"What do you think about this one?" the redhead inquired, holding yet another outfit up for the DJ to look at.

"It's nice…" the DJ grunted, disinterestedly picking at her black nail polish.

Chloe huffed out a sigh. "That's what you said about the last five outfits."

"Because they all looked nice too." the brunette quickly replied. "This just isn't really my area of expertise, babe. Ask me about a music track and I'll tell you anything you need to know. This…" the DJ gestured around to the various clothing racks. "This just isn't really my thing."

Chloe nodded her head in understanding. "It's okay, baby. I'm sorry I dragged you out to the mall. I know how bored you get when we go shopping."

Beca smiled over at the other girl. "Don't be sorry. I get to spend the entire day with my awesome girlfriend. That's never a waste of my time."

The redhead leaned over and gave the other girl a small peck on her lips. "Why don't we walk over to the food court and grab some lunch?"

Beca smirked over at the redhead. "Hmmm. Food… Now there's something that I can definitely offer my expertise on."

Chloe laughed, linking her fingers with the shorter woman's and guiding them towards the food court.

As they stood and contemplated what they wanted to order, a voice rang out from somewhere behind them.

"Beca Mitchell?! Is that really you? Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever!" the high pitched voice grated on Chloe's nerves.

"Candi?" came the DJ's shocked response.

The redhead turned around just in time to witness her girlfriend being engulfed in a full body contact hug by a tall, slender, raven haired woman. _What the actual fuck… _To say the least, Chloe was not amused. Crossing her arms and cocking her hip, she silently seethed as she waited for the disgusting love fest in front of her to end. Growing impatient, she cleared her throat, raising her eyebrow and glaring over at her girlfriend.

To Beca's credit, she at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Oh, uh… Candi, this is Chloe, my girlfriend. Chloe, this is Candi…" the DJ seemed to be mildly panicking. "Candiandiusedtodate…" she muttered out, nervously shuffling her feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." the raven haired beauty smiled over at the redhead. Chloe had never in her life had a stronger urge to slap the smile off of someone's face as she did right at that moment. Gathering up all the self control she had in her body, she formulated her response.

"The pleasure is all mine." Despite her best efforts, her words came off acidic at best.

Awkward tension occupied the area around the three women. In an effort to alleviate some of the tension, Beca spoke up.

"So… what have you been doing all these years?" she inquired, shuffling closer to her girlfriend and looping one arm around her waist.

"Oh, I'm in my third year of pre-med." the woman responded.

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Great… pretty and smart. Couldn't she at least have been an airhead? _At this point, jealousy had consumed the ginger. There's no way she could compare to the woman standing in front of her.

As the conversation progressed, Chloe's jealousy grew even stronger. Especially considering the fact that the bitch couldn't keep her hands off of Beca. Anger and jealousy rolled off of the redhead in waves. If they didn't walk away soon, shit was going to go down.

As if she could read the ginger's thoughts, Beca gradually drew the conversation to an end. As they walked off, Chloe possessively grabbed Beca's hand, needing the reassurance that the other girl's touch provided.

Beca smirked over at the other woman. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine." the redhead replied curtly.

"You don't sound fine…" the DJ said, slowly bringing them to a stop. "Were you… jealous?" the DJ asked in a slightly amused tone.

"No…" the redhead lied unconvincingly. Realizing how terrible of a liar she was, she sighed. "Fine… yes, I was jealous. I mean, come on Beca… How the hell could I not be? Have you seen her? She looks like a friggin supermodel, and she's going to school to be a doctor. How can I compare to that Beca?"

"There is no comparison." the DJ said softly, peering into crystal blue orbs. "You're the one I want to be with, Chloe. Not Candi, and not anyone else. Just you."

Chloe sighed, realizing how ridiculous she was being. "I'm sorry Beca. I'm just terrified that someday, you're going to realize that I'm not what you're looking for and that there's someone better for you."

Beca looked incredulously at the redhead. "How could I possibly find someone better when I already have the best?"

Chloe's heart flooded with warmth at the DJ's statement. "You know, suddenly, I'm not really in the mood to shop. What do you say we go home and find other ways to spend some time together?" the redhead said suggestively.

Beca allowed her girlfriend to lead them towards car. She silently thanked the universe for setting up the run in with her ex. The sex was beyond amazing when Chloe got jealous…


	3. The Past Can't Be Undone

Title: Our Past Can't Be Undone

Desc: One-shot based off of an anonymous prompt.

Anonymous prompt: The reason Beca can't open up is because she had brother that died in a car accident while she was driving

_The sickening sound of twisting metal and shattering glass pervaded the world around Beca. Through her panic, she could hear blood curdling screams of terror. Searching in vain for the source of the screams, it was then she realized that the screams that she heard were her own. Sirens wailed, cutting through the darkness of the night. Pain wracked her whole body. She frantically tried to free herself from the seatbelt, but to no avail. Twisting her head around, she found herself staring into lifeless eyes that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She could feel her chest tighten, each breath becoming more difficult than the last. Agony welled up inside her until she felt like she would be consumed by it… _

Beca violently started awake, sitting bolt upright in her bed and shivering from a sheen of cold sweat that covered her body. _Fuck… _She brought both hands up, roughly rubbing her face as if she could somehow erase the terrible memories that plagued her subconscious mind. She'd had the same nightmare every single night since the accident. The clock beside of her bed read 4:30 A.M. _Damn, looks like I'm up for the day. _Beca slowly brought her feet down onto the floor, wearily making her way to the showers. _Today is going to be a long day. _

The DJ's typically bad attitude was even worse that day. People, for the most part, decided the smart decision was to keep their distance. Save of course, for one certain redhead. Chloe had been the only person the entire day that had been brave enough to come within fifty feet of the brooding girl. This really didn't surprise Beca in the least. Chloe never seemed put off by her prickly demeanor. If anything, she seemed to take it as a personal challenge of sorts.

She and Chloe had been dating for a few months, but Beca had still kept the other girl at arms length. To Beca, things seemed better that way. The DJ felt guilty for closing herself off the way she did, but what Chloe didn't understand was that it was for her own good.

That evening, both girls were lying on Beca's bed, enjoying each other's company, when Chloe rolled over and said the three words that set the warning bells off in the DJ's head.

"I love you, Beca…" the redhead said softly, searching steel blue eyes for any indication that the feelings were reciprocated.

Beca shook her head back and forth. "No, you don't mean that. You can't love me, Chloe."

The senior sat up, peering back at Beca with a wounded look on her face. "Of course I mean it, Beca!" At that point, tears were streaming down the girl's face. "Why can't you just let me in? I try so hard to get close to you, and all you do is push me away. I don't understand."

"Bad things happen to people I care about!" Beca cried out. "If I let you in, something terrible will happen. I couldn't live with myself of that happened." Beca's voice sounded like a scared little girl.

Chloe's brow was furrowed in confusion. "Why would you think something like that? I don't understand"

Beca sighed in resignation, running both hands through her hair. There was no turning back at this point.

"There's so much you don't know about me… I'm not a good person, Chloe. I've done a lot of stupid shit that I wish to God that I could take back." She unsuccessfully tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "When I was sixteen, I was your typical rebellious teenager. My parents fought practically all the time. Home life was pretty shitty. The only reason I stayed home as much as I did was for Caden, my baby brother." Tears spilled from sapphire eyes. "You remind me of him, actually. He had the same excitement for life that you have. He never met a stranger, and he cared about people so much. He had such a passion for life. He was the closest friend I've ever had."

"What happened to him?" Chloe asked, her eyes full of tender compassion.

"One night, my parents were out of town. Caden had gone over to a friends house to hang out, and I had gone out to a party." Beca choked back a sob. "I was so fucking stupid. I had a few drinks, enough to get me pretty buzzed. Caden called me to come and pick him up. Deep down, I knew I shouldn't have been driving, but I did it anyway. I'm not even sure how it happened, but I lost control of the car. It hit a median and rolled three times before stopping. Caden was pronounced dead at the scene. I was in the hospital for a week. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't wished it was me that had died that night instead of him." Beca had begun to sob. Chloe pulled her close, stroking her hair and trying to offer her comfort. "After he died, I vowed that I would never let myself get attached to anybody that I could lose again. I started pushing people away. After a while, I had built up so many walls that it became easy to shut people out."

"That sounds lonely." Chloe mused, her voice just above a whisper.

"I deserve to be alone." Beca said bitterly. "I don't deserve to be loved…I certainly don't deserve your love"

"Beca, everybody has a past. Everybody has demons that they wish they could leave behind them." Chloe brought her hand up to softly stroke the brunette's cheek. "You were young and you made a mistake. You don't deserve to be punished the rest of your life because of it. Life is unfair. Nothing I do or say can change that. What I do know is that you can't keep living in the past and hating yourself for things that you can't change. If you and Caden were as close as you say, I know that he certainly wouldn't want to see you like this. Forgive yourself, Beca. It's what he would want you to do."

Beca's tears had subsided, leaving small sniffles in their wake. For the first time in a long time, Beca could feel the weight bearing just a little bit less on her shoulders.

"It may take me a while, but I'll try to start opening up." Beca said softly. "That is, if you're willing to stick around and put up with my bullshit."

Chloe smiled softly, pulling the DJ in for a tender hug. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Anonymous Prompt: Beca and Chloe have been dating for a few months when Chloe walks in on Beca singing her heart out to 'Barbie Girl'... Chloe has fun teasing Beca about letting the Bellas know about her Aqua obsession. Whether or not they find out is up to you ;)

A/N: Oh my God. I had a blast writing this. Thank you so much for this, anon. I died when I first read the prompt, and then died some more while I was writing it. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

**mymindisonyou: **Nice to hear from you again, love bug. =) I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Beca Mitchell was a badass. Or so, that's what she liked to make everybody think. Chloe knew a different side to the DJ, though. Being Beca's girlfriend afforded her the privilege of getting to know the real Beca, not the snarky façade that she put on around other people. Still, there were things about the other woman that she still didn't know, but she was okay with that. She knew that someday Beca would be able to open up completely to her. She was completely fine with waiting, no matter how long it took.

As the redhead made her way down the corridors of Baker Hall, she heard the faint sound of her girlfriend's voice crooning out the words to an oddly familiar tune. As she neared the door, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had obviously gone delusional and was now hearing things, because there was no possible way that Beca, self-proclaimed badass and music snob extraordinaire, was singing _that song._

Chloe slowly opened the door and slipped in silently, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't notice her coming in. She was in luck. Beca was completely wrapped up in the song currently blasting from the oversized headphones resting on her head. Chloe smirked as she watched the show the oblivious girl was now putting on.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WO-O-ORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!" The DJ bounced around, matching her steps with the beat of the song. Chloe almost died when the brunette reached Ken's part, deepening her voice and belting out the lyrics. "Come on, Barbie. Let's go party!"

Beca continued to sing and dance, blissfully unaware of her audience. It wasn't until she spun around that she caught sight of her highly amused girlfriend standing by the door.

"Shit!" she cried out, ripping the headphones off of her ears and staring back at Chloe, looking very much like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "How long have you been standing there?"

Chloe burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Long enough to know that if the music producer thing doesn't work out, there's always a promising career as a pop singer." The redhead couldn't breathe at this point. Tears streamed down her face.

The brunette, however, wasn't so amused. "I swear, you better not tell anyone about this, Chlo."

Chloe couldn't resist a little teasing at this point. "Hmmm, I dunno… I'm sure the other Bellas would love to know that you're secretly obsessed with Aqua." Chloe arched her eyebrow at the other girl, smirking.

"I'm not obsessed with Aqua!" the brunette defended. "It's just that song." she added, mumbling.

Chloe began giggling again. She eyed the Ipod in her girlfriend's hand curiously, struck with another thought. "What other songs do you have on there?" she said, mischief lacing her voice.

Beca's eyes widened as she began backing up, attempting to keep the device out of her prying girlfriend's hands. Chloe advanced on her, pouncing on her and tackling her to the bed. At that point, both girls were giggling. Chloe gained the upper hand, quickly grabbing the Ipod and scrolling through the playlist on the screen. "Oh my God! You're a bubblegum pop junkie!" the redhead squealed. As she scrolled through the list she saw song ranging from "Call Me, Maybe" to "Wannabe."

"Jesus Christ." Beca muttered, covering her face with both hands. "Chloe, you have to promise me that this won't leave the room. I will never live this down if the other Bellas find out."

The redhead took pity on her girlfriend. "Okay, but my silence comes at a price."

The DJ eyed the other woman curiously. "What do I have to do to keep you quiet?"

"Mmmmm… I'm sure you can think of something." Chloe purred out, leaning in and capturing the DJ's lips in a passionate kiss.


	5. Through My Eyes

**Anonymous prompt: **Beca's feeling self-conscious and Chloe makes her feel beautiful and then they admit they like each other

**A/N: **Greetings my little aca-darlings! Just wanted to let you guys know that I am currently accepting your prompts. If there is a one-shot that you would like to see on here, let me know your idea. You can visit me on Tumblr or leave them here. My url is thekrakenhasbeenunleashed.

******mymindisonyou: **Your prompt is at the top of my list, love bug. I love the idea of exploring the wedding reception. Kind of like a deleted scene sort of thing. ;)

**TricksKY: **Good to see you again, dearie. =) Thank you so much!

**helric15: **Glad to see you're enjoying it! =)

Chloe watched silently from across the room as Beca fidgeted in front of the mirror. The DJ had invited Chloe to hang out at her dorm for a while before they had to load up on the bus. She heard Beca release a sigh of frustration, as she tugged self-consciously at her Bella's uniform.

"I don't understand how the same exact outfit can look so amazingly perfect on you, and yet it makes me look terrible." Beca frowned at her reflection. "Why does it have to be a skirt, seriously? My legs are too short to wear skirts. I look short and dumpy…like a friggin hobbit. " Much to Chloe's surprise, the DJ was wearing a pout on her face.

"What?" Chloe asked, her voice going up an octave. "Beca, what are you talking about? You look hot in your uniform."

"Come on, Chloe." the brunette scoffed. "I know you're just saying that to be nice. I've never been the girl that people call beautiful or hot… I was never the girl in high school that got asked out all the time, or the one that all of the girls wanted to look like." Beca turned and gave Chloe a small, sad smile. "I'm always just going to be… average."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't understand why Beca didn't see herself the way that Chloe saw her. She found herself wishing that she could have gone to high school with the girl just so she could have been there to reassure her how beautiful and special she was. "You really don't see just how beautiful you are, do you?" she asked incredulously.

"I told you, Chlo. I'm not beautiful…" Beca said, her voice tinged with sadness. She turned backed towards the mirror, casting yet another self-critical gaze upon her reflection.

Chloe stood up and walked over to Beca, placing her hands on the DJ's shoulders and gently turning the girl to face her. "I could literally stand here all day long and list all of the things that make you beautiful, and I still wouldn't be finished, Beca. I wish that you could see yourself through my eyes." Chloe said quietly. She hadn't expected the conversation to go in this direction, but she figured it was now or never. "Can't you see that I'm absolutely crazy about you?" The redhead sighed. "You are a special kind of beautiful, Beca. Your brand of beauty goes far beyond what's on the outside. You are beautiful through and through. There are times when I look at you, and it literally takes my breath away. Anybody who can't see how beautiful you are is a damn fool."

Beca seemed stunned for words. "You… you really think all of those things about me?" the DJ asked shyly, ducking her head to stare at the floor.

"Every single word." Chloe said, placing her fingers under Beca's chin, gently forcing the girl's eyes up to look at her.

"Even the part about you being crazy about me?" the shorter girl asked skeptically.

"Especially that part." Chloe said without hesitation.

"That's great, because I… I really like you too." Beca mumbled out. "I just figured I never had a chance with someone like you. I still don't understand how this is-"

Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips against hers. The redhead pulled back smiling. "Now do you believe me?"

The brunette smirked slightly before responding. "I don't know… I may need a little more convincing." she said as she pulled Chloe back in for another kiss.

**Additional A/N: I really liked this prompt because I see so many posts on my dash everyday of people who feel self-conscious about themselves and who feel unwanted/unloved. I wanted to let each and every one of you little darlings know that you are all beautiful! Beauty comes in so many different shapes, sizes, and forms and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. I would also like to say that my ask box is always open to any of you who need someone to vent to or talk to. Sometimes it just helps to have someone to listen to you. I care about all of my little aca darlings and if you need a friend that's willing to listen, I will always be willing to lend an ear. Much love, my beautiful and special little aca-darlings! Mwah!**


	6. Let Me In

Anonymous prompt:

After the show when Beca improvises and sings bulletproof she goes to work at the radio station and Chloe comes and makes sure she's ok and things take off from there.

Rated: T (just because there is some language and a little hinting towards sex.)

A/N: Greetings my little aca-darlings. Just a quick note to you guys to tell you how absolutely lovely and amazing all of you are. Thanks so much to all of you guys that follow my writing. You guys make it an amazing and fun experience every time I write. I'm always accepting new prompts on here (PM me) or on my tumblr page (thekrakenhasbeenunleashed) Much love my little aca-darlings!

KMontt: Thank you so much love bug. =) I can't tell all of you guys enough how beautiful and truly special you all are.

shaylago: Thank you, dearie. I enjoy writing them as much as you guys enjoy reading them. =)

Breezyme123: I love Fat Amy. She was one of my favs in the movie and I feel that you can never have too much of her in a story. ;)

Beca sat in the sound booth, sulking and replaying the events directly following the semi-finals in her head. _What the fuck is Aubrey's problem? _She had done the Bellas a favor. Ten seconds into their set, the entire audience was acting like they had all taken horse tranquilizers. They wouldn't have scored as high as they did had she not improvised and added a little flair to their snooze worthy performance. She couldn't figure out why Aubrey was so opposed to trying anything different. The blonde was infuriating. Over and over again, she had tried to offer her help, but she was continuously shot down in her efforts. She honestly didn't even know why she tried as hard as she did.

She regretted that she had taken her frustration out on Chloe when the redhead was only trying to defend her. In fact, Chloe had supported her the whole time. She was constantly trying to reason with Aubrey, trying to make her see that different wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It hadn't done a bit of good. Aubrey was obviously on a one woman mission to sabotage any chance the Bellas had at winning.

None of that mattered now, though. The Bellas hadn't advanced, and even if they had, Beca had walked out on the group. She didn't have any plans on going back either. Beca avoided people for a reason. No matter how hard you try to make things work, they always end badly. Is was a simple fact of life that Beca learned early on. She decided to put all thoughts of the Bellas and a cappella out of her head and focus on the mixes. This was something she understood and could always count on to make sense. No drama, no stress. Just her and her music.

She was pulled away from her work when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She unlocked the screen and opened up the message.

_Chloe: Hey. I'm standing outside of the station. Please let me in so we can talk. _

Beca let out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone, but she couldn't very well leave the poor girl standing out there. She exited the sound booth and made her way over. As she approached the door she saw Chloe standing there. Catching sight of Beca, she smiled gently and gave an unsure wave. Beca unlocked the door and held it open for Chloe.

"Hey…" Chloe said timidly.

"Hey." Beca responded. An awkward and tense silence hung in the air. "Listen, if you're here to try and get me to come back to the Bellas, it's not going to work."

"That's not the reason I'm here." Chloe assured. "I just… I wanted to see how you were doing. I feel really bad about Aubrey attacking you like she did…"

"You have nothing to feel bad for." Beca shook her head slightly. "You don't control what Aubrey does. In fact, I'm the one that should feel bad. Not about semi-finals, but how I treated you. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I was just incredibly pissed at Aubrey and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "It's ok. I understand why you did it. Anyways, you're right. I don't get to have an opinion in the group. As much as I love Aubrey, sometimes it's really hard to be her friend. She has to take control of everything, and if you have an opinion that's different from hers, it automatically becomes an opinion you're not allowed to have. It's always been that way. I'm constantly living in her shadow. I've supported her for years and never once complained. Some days I just feel underappreciated and taken for granted." Chloe massaged her throat with a pained expression.

"Hey, are you ok?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my nodes have just been hurting worse lately. In a way, it's kind of a good thing the season is over for the Bellas. The strain on my voice has really taken a toll." Chloe said sadly.

Beca wasn't sure why, but she felt the unusual need to reach out and touch the other woman. Perhaps to try and give her comfort or to ease her pain. As if it had suddenly developed a mind of its own, she felt her hand tentatively makes its way up to Chloe's neck and stroke the smooth skin around her throat. Chloe brought her head up to gaze at Beca. Somehow, the two women had ended up gravitating towards each other until there was little space left between them.

Without warning, Chloe surged forward and connected her lips with Beca's, taking the brunette by complete surprise. Beca stood there, too stunned to do anything. Chloe jerked back suddenly, her eyes wide. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I… I should go." Chloe spun around and quickly started making her way towards the exit.

Beca finally broke out of her stupor, jogging to catch up with the older woman. "Chloe… wait!" Beca grabbed Chloe's arm, turning the woman around to face her. Placing a hand on each side of Chloe's head, she pulled the taller woman into a passionate kiss. Beca felt Chloe's tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. Beca slid her hands over the soft curve of Chloe's hips, reaching down to cup the woman's firm ass.

When they finally broke apart, Beca looked at Chloe with an unsure expression. "So where does this leave us now?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure… but it's something we can talk about tomorrow. Right now I can think of a few things that I would much rather be doing." Chloe said, She grabbed Beca gently by the wrist, leading them into the sound booth and locking the door behind them. Turning around to face Beca, she pushed the shorter woman down into the office chair and straddled the DJ's hips.

Beca stared up at the redhead with an unmistakable glint of desire in her eyes. "Yep, tomorrow definitely works for me…"


	7. You, Me, and Fat Amy

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Title: You, Me, and Fat Amy

Word Count: 1,520

A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. I had so much fun writing this one. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Much love, dearies. Special thanks to Guerilla Warfare for this amazing prompt! Hope I did it justice for you, lovebug.

Guerilla Warfare: Thank you for all of your reviews and thank you so much for the amazing prompt. I have to say, this was one of my favorite ones to write.

writting is love: Glad you liked it. =)

helric15: Awww. Thank you. It's always so nice to hear that my writing is enjoyed.

Original Prompt: Okay, so, Beca and Chloe are at the beginning of their relationship, and have gone on a few dates, but haven't kissed yet because Beca's "not ready" (excuses!). So, they're standing outside Beca's apartment, and they're both totally feeling the mood, but Chloe holds back because she's respectful (and amazing), but Beca, in a dramatic display, is all, "I'm ready," and pulls her in for a big kiss, only to be interrupted by Beca's roommate, Fat Amy (duh), not half a second into , it's basically them never being able to go beyond about a second's worth of kissing because Fat Amy's always interrupting in amusing ways (as she is wont to do). Now, it's not my call if, say... someone gets told off and our favorite couple just ignores her (to which she comments lewdly at) and continues at the end, but, hey, if you wanna do that, go ahead.

Everybody has that one friend. You all know the type. The friend with unfortunate timing and no sense of personal boundaries. The one that always seems to pop up at the worst times and can't seem to control what comes out of their mouth. For Beca, that friend was Fat Amy.

Now, it wasn't that Beca didn't like Fat Amy… In fact, it was quite the opposite; she adored the unusual Aussie. They shared an apartment together off campus and had developed a brilliant friendship. Beca would do absolutely anything for Fat Amy, and the same was true for the other woman. But, even friendship had its limits, as Beca would soon find out…

Beca walked hand in hand with Chloe down the quiet street towards her apartment. The DJ smiled as she looked over at the redhead. The brunette's eyes shone with unmasked adoration for the other woman. The two had only been on a few dates, but that had been enough for Beca to know that she was absolutely crazy about the wonderful and amazing woman that had swooped into her life so unexpectedly.

"I had such an amazing time with you tonight, Beca." Chloe gushed. Her crystal blue eyes glimmered under the moonlight as she smiled sweetly over at the DJ.

Beca smiled shyly and ducked her head down, hiding behind a curtain of her dark hair. She was new to all of this relationship stuff. She had never really dated before. It wasn't like people hadn't tried to get her to go out with them; she had just never found anyone who had held her interest for long enough to ever consider dating them.

"I'm glad. I had a really great time, too." she said, her voice barely reaching above a whisper.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, simply enjoying their time together. They slowed as they approached Beca's apartment, stopping right outside the door.

"So, did you want to come in?" Beca asked nervously.

"I wish I could, but I have to study for finals tonight." Chloe said with a frown, clearly disappointed to see the evening come to an end.

"Oh, ok." Beca said, clearing her throat uncomfortably. They had yet to share their first kiss. Chloe had actually attempted to initiate a kiss after their second date, but the DJ had shied away, mumbling something about not being ready. Though Beca had desperately wanted to, her nervousness had gotten the best of her. Chloe, being the understanding and sweet person she was, respected the fact that the DJ wasn't ready to take that step quite yet. She had said she would wait however long it took for Beca to be ready.

The two of them stood there awkwardly, both waiting for the other to make the first move. When the awkward tension became too much to bear, Chloe simply smiled and nodded her head slightly.

"I'll text you later, okay?" she said, giving Beca a warm hug and turning away to leave.

As Beca watched the redhead's retreating form, she realized how stupid she was being. Putting her doubts and fears aside, she took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"Chloe wait!" the brunette cried out. "Don't go yet… I'm ready." she said, taking a few more steps forward.

Chloe walked back towards her, grinning. "Are you sure?" the redhead asked, gazing into her eyes. "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you're not read-"

She was cut off as Beca surged forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Beca's mind exploded with feelings as she felt the warmth and softness of Chloe's lips against hers. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, a commotion could be heard from behind her as Fat Amy burst through the door.

"You came to the wrong neighborhood, assho-" Fat Amy stopped as she caught sight of two familiar faces. She was slightly out of breath as she spoke. "Wait, it's just you guys? You mean I did actual vertical running _on stairs_ for nothing?"

Beca glared over at her roommate. "What the hell, Fat Amy?"

The Aussie's eyes grew wide as the realization of what she had just interrupted hit her. She attempted an innocent grin. "Funny story… I maaay have, maybe, thought you were burglars…"

Beca gave her roommate and incredulous stare, shaking her head. "Burglars…" she said slowly. "Why would burglars come through the front door?"

"I don't know how you Yanks do things around here." Fat Amy said, not missing a beat. "So are you flat butts coming in, or are you going to stand outside all night?"

Beca shot Fat Amy a pointed stare. "I'll be in a minute, Fat Amy."

Fat Amy finally took the hint. "Alright, I get it. I'll leave you ladies to it then." she said with a suggestive wink. Beca rolled her eyes as her roommate disappeared back inside the apartment.

With the mood effectively killed, Beca turned back around to Chloe with a frustrated sigh. "Well that didn't go like I planned it." she said bitterly.

Chloe giggled. "It's okay, Beca." she said in a reassuring tone. "We'll have plenty more chances." She scrunched her nose up adorably, leaning forward to place a peck on the tip of Beca's nose. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Beca said broodingly, still disappointed about the ruined kiss. She watched as Chloe walked down the street, finally going into the apartment and releasing a frustrated sigh.

A few days later found Beca and Chloe cuddled up on the couch watching a movie together. As the last scenes of the movie played across the screen, Beca found herself presented with the perfect opportunity to redeem herself after the disaster of a first kiss that had happened a few days prior. The movie ended and the redhead stretched her body out releasing a cute little yawn. Beca smiled, reaching forward to tuck a strand of auburn hair behind Chloe's ear. "What do you say we give our first kiss a second try?" she said with a smirk. Chloe responded by leaning forward slowly with a smile. The DJ leaned forward, preparing to meet with soft lips, when the unthinkable happened.

"So, what are we watching?" Fat Amy's voice cut through the silence as she plopped down on the couch.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Beca muttered under her breath, letting her head fall forward onto Chloe's shoulder.

"Jesus, you two know there's a bedroom right over there for that, right?" the blonde said, taking in their close proximity to one another.

Beca simply glared over at her roommate, wondering if the jail time for murder would be worth it.

Beca's death glares were obviously overlooked by the blonde, because she continued on without a care in the world. "I'm in the mood for pizza. You guys feel like pizza?" she asked, clueless.

"I'm good, thanks." the DJ responded in an acid tone. "Don't you have something you have to do, you know, anywhere but here?" Beca asked, trying to send a hint to the Aussie.

Fat Amy paused a minute to consider the question. "Mmmm… Nope." she said with a clueless smile.

Beca ran her hand over her face in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to keep her cool.

"I'm just gonna… head home." Chloe said awkwardly.

Beca sighed again. "I'll walk you to the door."

The rest of the week was filled with almost kisses followed by the inevitable interruption by Fat Amy. By the time the weekend had arrived, Beca was ready to explode.

Beca sat in the passenger seat of Chloe's car. They had just gotten back to the apartment from an evening out to dinner, and were sitting in the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"Thank you for dinner." Chloe said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." Beca said with a confident grin. She was growing more comfortable being around Chloe. Seeing a Fat Amy-free opportunity, Beca leaned forward, intent on finally getting her kiss with Chloe. The kiss started off slowly, growing more heated as Beca leaned further into the kiss, bringing her hand up to cup Chloe's jaw. She could faintly make out a tapping on the window. She didn't even need to look to know who it was. She felt Chloe start to pull away from the kiss. She gently put her hand on the back of the redhead's neck, pulling her back in.

"Ignore her. She'll. Go. Away." the DJ said in between kisses. She felt Chloe giggle into the kiss.

The tapping continued. "Guys! Hey guys!"

Beca pulled away from the kiss momentarily, turning towards the blonde. "Go away. We're busy." she deadpanned, turning back around and resuming the kiss.

Fat Amy threw her hands up defensively. "Alright. I can see when I'm not wanted around." she said as she started walking towards the apartment. The Aussie could be heard shouting as she walked away. "If you're going to do it in the car, at least pull around back. We have neighbors, you know."


End file.
